Cannonball
by Lily Bob
Summary: On a hot day, all you really want to do is cool off and relax. Too bad the fates are against Kaiba. Shounen ai (SxJ TxD)


Alright, I've finished another one shot. Hope ya like it. It's only short, but it was really fun to write.

**Cannonball**

"Cannonball!"

Water sprayed everywhere as a blonde teen jumped off the highest diving board into the crystal clear water below.

"Joey! I'm soaked thanks to you!"

"Ya inna swimming pool! O'course ya soaked!"

Joey's cries quickly reached Seto who was sitting at the edge of the pool with his bare feet in the water and a book in his hands. He looked up just as Tristan pushed Joey's head underwater.

Joey retaliated by swimming underneath his friend before he stood up so that Tristan was perched precariously on the blonde's shoulders. Together, they waded through the shallow end of the pool towards Seto.

"Come play," Joey begged, his head just visible above the water.

Seto simply gave them one of his best glares and shook his head.

"When you two called me this morning and asked me if you could use my pool, I…"

"Only agreed because Joey was coming?" Tristan asked, earning another glare from Seto and a punch in the leg from the blonde beneath him.

"No," Seto said, trying to keep his cool and not look at the grinning Joey. "I said yes because it would be a shame if I went back to school after the summer holiday and found that I couldn't tease you two since you'd both ended up in the hospital with heat stroke."

"Aww! Does that mean ya care, Kaiba?" Joey asked, batting his eyelashes at the business man.

"No, it means my life would suddenly lose all it's comedy."

"Why I oughta!" the blonde growled, almost causing Tristan to plunge into the water when he charged forwards towards Seto.

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone looked over at the bay windows which led into the Kaiba mansion where a certain raven-haired boy stood with a small bag slung over his shoulder. The boy, in turn, stared back at them with an amused smirk as he observed Joey with his hands out stretched towards Seto and Tristan still hanging unsteadily on Joey's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked, placing his book on the ground next to him.

"Well, I think it was Tristan who called me, but then again, all I heard was, 'Meet me at Kaiba's place around two. Tell no one. Bye Dicey Boy!' Mokuba was the one who let me in," confessed Duke as he approached the other boys.

Joey and Seto looked at Tristan who shrugged and slipped off Joey.

"I couldn't help it! I haven't seen Duke since the end of school and I missed him. Can you blame me?"

He grinned brightly, jumped out of the pool and rushed to Duke's side where he wrapped his arms around Duke's neck and kissed him rather passionately. Tristan then let Duke saunter over to some of Seto's deck chairs while he headed back to the pool. A bright smile appeared on his face when he saw Joey splashing Seto and an idea popped into his mind. To make sure the rich company owner didn't notice him, Tristan crept across the warm tan coloured patio towards Seto, pausing to wink at Joey before he roughly pushed Seto into the water.

No one said a word until Seto's head slowly rose up out of water. He was wearing the mother of all glares and he looked seriously pissed off.

"Tristan," he growled through gritted teeth. "Why the hell did you do that?"

The other brunette shrugged sheepishly.

"I dunno. I thought you would like to spend some time in the pool with your beloved Joey."

Seto was about to respond when his 'beloved' Joey quickly pushed his head underwater and dived under to join him.

Chuckling to himself, Tristan turned expecting to see Duke still over by the deck chairs, but instead he found the other teen's handsome face only centimetres away from his. The black-haired boy gave Tristan a quick kiss on the nose before he pushed his boyfriend backwards into the pool.

Water filled Tristan's senses as he struggled to swim back up. He paused for a moment when he saw Joey and Seto kissing to his left with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs bent in a kneeling position on the bottom of the pool. A stream of bubbles burst out of his mouth, forcing him to break the surface and take a deep breath of fresh air.

Duke was hovering nearby, the water swirling around his bare chest. He sighed when he saw Tristan and he headed towards him.

"I thought something was wrong. What happened down there?"

"Saw…Joey and Kaiba…kissing…" Tristan answered, still breathing rather heavily. "So, what made you…want to do…that?"

"Payback for what you did to Kaiba, although, that was pretty funny. Also, because I wanted to see your hair all wet. I've only ever seen you with that big spike."

"So, what do you think?"

Duke waded over and ran his fingers through Tristan's soggy hair which hung around his face in waves of chocolate brown.

"I like it. Keep it this way," Duke answered, twirling a brown lock of hair around his finger.

Just then, Joey and Kaiba appeared, both of them breathing like Tristan had been, but both wearing identical smiles.

"Have fun?" Tristan asked.

Joey nodded enthusiastically while Seto advanced towards Tristan in a threatening way. The two brunettes clashed in a wave of bubbles and water. Their splashing grew to such a level that there wasn't much of the patio that wasn't wet. Their fight stopped for a moment to allow Joey and Duke to swim below their partners and lift them up so that Seto and Tristan were resting on their shoulders. The match then continued with only the boys' cries of excitement disturbing the already forgotten hot summer's day.

* * *

Hey hey! Ya read it! I knew ya would. So, be a nice person and review. You'll never know what'll happen if ya do! 


End file.
